Quest Buy
April 13, 2015 |director = Aaron Hammersley |ws = Dominic Bisignano |story = Mike Yank |previous = "Cheer Up Star" |next = "Diaz Family Vacation"}}"Quest Buy" is the second segment of the fourth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on April 13, 2015 alongside "Cheer Up Star". On April 7, 2015, the episode was released early on WATCHDisneyXD.com, the WATCH Disney XD app, and Disney XD on Demand. Synopsis Star and Marco must navigate through a maze-like store, Quest Buy, to get a new wand charger before Star's wand dies forever. Plot Marco and Star are doing their hair in the bathroom with the former being as precise and clean as possible and the latter using her magic to run numerous appliances at the same time. Marco criticizes Star's messy habits and uses a mini vacuum in an attempt to clean it. Star's wand suddenly loses power and she frantically searches for the charger with Marco once again pointing out that is she were organized, she would not be in this predicament. He suggests that she buy another one and Star uses the dimensional scissors to whisk Marco away to Quest Buy, an interdimensional super store that houses just about every product for any situation one can find. Star reveals that the store is so big that the founders created a series of cryptic symbols so that shoppers can find their way around and the two go off to look for the charger section. They get past a Riddle Sphinx on their way, but end up going in circles. Following Marco's advice, they decide to follow the system and run into Ludo and his minions who are trying to buy an electric beak groomer, "Keeps the tip sharp, while brightening my smile." A chase ensues, but Marco is able to read the maps and they get on an elevator to the chargers section. The elevator breaks down and they have to go through the booby traps and avoid getting hurt. Marco discovers the chargers and Star does everything she can to hold the monsters off. Eventually, Marco finds the charger in time and Star is able to recharge her wand and defeat Ludo, leaving him to pay for all the damages. Star and Marco return home and discover Marco's mini vacuum floating on its own. Star opens it and discovers that Marco accidentally sucked it up while trying to clean the bathroom. He apologizes, but Star says that he can keep it, "I've got my wand, you've got a magic floating vacuum cleaner, now we're both cool." Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz and Big Chicken *Alan Tudyk as Ludo *Jeff Bennett as Bearicorn/Lobster Monster *April Winchell as Riddle Sphinx Gallery Trivia *The title of the episode and the store in it is an allusion to the store chain Best Buy. *This episode shows that Marco likes to be very organized with his stuff and Star likes to be messy and disorganized. *At the beginning of the episode, Marco's vacuum is briefly seen sucking up Star's wand charger. *This is the first episode where Ludo briefly gains possession of Star's wand. International Premieres *April 26, 2015 (Canada) *May 7, 2015 (United Kingdom and Ireland) *July 28, 2015 (Germany) *August 6, 2015 (Australia) *September 4, 2015 (Israel) *October 8, 2015 (Turkey) *October 22, 2015 (Poland) *October 25, 2015 (Spain) *November 29, 2015 (Southeast Asia) *January 22, 2016 (Japan) External links *Quest Buy at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki nl:Speur Markt Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes